1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible structures, and in particular, to collapsible frame assemblies that can be used in supporting collapsible structures. The collapsible frame assemblies may be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the resulting collapsible structures to facilitate convenient storage and use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible structures have recently become popular with both adults and children alike. Examples of such structures are shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,812 (Norman), U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,794 (Zheng) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,385 (Zheng). These structures have a plurality of panels that may be twisted and folded to reduce the overall size of the structures to facilitate convenient storage and use. As such, these structures are being enjoyed by many people in many different applications.
The wide-ranging uses for these collapsible structures can be attributed to the performace, convenience and variety that these structures provide. These collapsible structures are made up of a plurality of panels, each of which is supported by a coilable frame member. When fully expanded, these structures are stable and can be used as a true shelter without the fear of collapse. The coilable frame members allow these structures to be easily twisted and folded into a compact configuration to allow the user to conveniently store the structure. The light-weight nature of the materials used to make these structures makes it convenient for them to be moved from one location to another. These structures also provide much variety in use and enjoyment. For example, a child can use a structure both indoors and outdoors for different play purposes, and can use the same structure for camping.
The coilable frame members for these collapsible structures are often made from either a continuous frame member formed into a loop, or an elongated frame member having its opposite ends secured together to form a continuous loop. These frame members define the shape of the panels, and provide the requisite support to maintain the panels in their defined shape.
In this regard, many of the known coilable frame members are typically provided in a pre-formed configuration which cannot be changed. As a result, the variety of use and play for the resulting collapsible structures can be limited.
Thus, there still remains a need for coilable frame members that allow different collapsible structures to be assembled that provide increased variety of play, entertainment value, and utility.